


In a Dream I've Always Had…

by neith28, RueLukas



Category: Naruto
Genre: (who are possessive), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused!Parents, Confused!Senseis, Fix-It, Gen, Omake, Over powered small children, Pranks, Team Feels, The apocalypse fix may cause an apocalypse, Time travel - of a sort, accidents may happen, not exactly canon, not what was planned, rephrasal : THIS IS NOT BASED OFF CANON, schemes, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neith28/pseuds/neith28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLukas/pseuds/RueLukas
Summary: The war is lost. But they have a hope. To go back in time with all their abilities and reset history. It just doesn't work out the way they planned.





	1. Prologue : A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this fic, Neji is alive, Sakura lost her crush on Sasuke, Shin met Sai before ROOT, Akamaru has been around as long as Kiba, there are other changes that will come out as the fic progresses.  
> This is the first fanfiction I have written. As such, any ideas are welcome, and if I decide to use your idea I will give a shoutout, member guest or anon doesn't matter.

The war is lost. Every shinobi village has been razed to the ground. There wasn't really anyone left. Just them. They had all been put in different places, to battle the opposing forces on a wider scale. They watched as others fell around them, until they were the only ones standing.  
Naruto was strong. He could take out hordes of enemies in a single attack. But he could only do so much. He couldn't save them. They all went to him when they ran out of people to protect.Because he was supposed to become Hokage. Because they listened to him and trusted him. He never felt like he didn't deserve their trust more.  
They didn't trust Sasuke. (Now they never would.) They had put him where there were less defenders, less people for him to turn on. He didn't blame them in the least, even agreed with them. He was strong, and he should have been stronger. But he wasn't. Wasn't strong enough. Wasn't there, couldn't be trusted, wasn't what he needed to be or what he should have been. He looked at the dead bodies of the people who he was supposed to protect. Then he turned away, and went to the last chance he had.  
Sakura was strong. One hit from her could shatter the ground. What's more, she could heal. And she healed, and healed, but what good could healing do when everyone kept on getting hurt, or were already dead? Every time she healed someone they got up to fight again. Some she healed more than once. Some she didn't even have a chance to save. She didn't get to where Naruto was and everyone was going for a long time, because despite her worry for her team, she couldn't make herself leave until the last person alive heart gave out under her healing hands.  
Sai was strong. He existed to be strong, to protect, to kill so others would live. So why was he not enough? Why was it, that no matter how many of the enemy he killed, there were more, and how come no matter how hard he tried to protect, they still ended up dead on the ground? Sai wish he'd never learned about emotion, because the one he could feel right now was tearing out what was left of his soul. He looked at the dead bodies on the ground. The ones he couldn't save, and for the first time since the battle began he felt something besides the crushing-jerking-squeezing feeling he'd felt increase every time an ally died. It worse somehow. He needed to find his team. He turned and ran, and he found them.  
Shikamaru was smart, and he was strong. But if you asked him, he wasn't smart enough. Because he could have been stronger. He hadn't trained like he should have, had been lazy, and now the people around him were dying and dead, and he couldn't stop it. He was smart. He should have been able to stop it. Shikamaru was the one who thought of the plan. Who figured out the only way to get another chance.  
Ino had never realized just how weak she was, until she was standing alone in a battlefield, every other person dead. She should have trained harder, she thinks. Shouldn't have let herself be distracted. Should have focused more. She was alive, somehow. She hadn't died in vain. She would let these deaths be in vain either. She went to the person she trusted to find a way for something, and the person she had learned to trust, who could give her hope. She hope her hope wasn't as wasn't wasted. She would never doubt them, but part of her didn't feel her and her hope would be enough to somehow reach another chance.  
Choji was the smartest about it. He didn't blame himself, because he couldn't. This wasn't to say he didn't grieve, he grieved every person who had lost their life, and even as he felt relief that his team was alive. He did blame himself for not working harder, but how could he have known? When he says as much to Shikamaru, he sees the wheels in his friends head start spinning, and feels his hope reignited, because if Shikamaru suddenly thinks they have a chance, then maybe they do.  
Hinata briefly wonders if her cousin’s belief in fate could have seen this coming. She doubts it. Only the one who had been planning since the beginning had known. (Now even they wouldn't know what'll happen next) Shikamaru’s idea gives her hope. It's a chance; to train harder, to be stronger, to not doubt herself. And she'll take it, for everything it's worth.  
Under normal circumstances, Kiba would have said it was impossible. Right now, it didn't matter that it was impossible. They would try. Kiba was loyal to Naruto. Naruto trusted Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a wild idea that was their only hope to live when the next wave came. A chance to train, to get stronger, know more, plan ahead. Might as well go for it, right?  
Shino was fairly sure it wouldn't work, not even a little bit. He was completely sure that they would try as hard as they could, because if it was only them, and Naruto had confirmed it was only them for as far as he could feel, this was their only chance, only choice. He agreed just like the others, and he worked at getting it set up.  
Lee wasn't sure it would work for him. In fact, it most likely wouldn't the idea was to send them back with all their chakra and abilities. Lee was a taijutsu specialist who couldn't use chakra. By definition, it shouldn't work for him. It would also try to send back memories. Maybe that would be enough… to know early on to train his heart out and work hard. Starting a couple years early would definitely make him stronger! Even if couldn't send his chakra, he could still help, still become stronger and prevent this tragedy!  
Tenten was skeptic, even as at the same time she gave her all to help. She saw no reason to argue, had no different idea to give. It wasn't even a ‘might as well,’ it was a ‘what else could we do?’ She had hope. That maybe Shikamaru was this much of a genius, that Naruto was this much of a miracle worker. They had decided to link the memory and chakra to a specific event, to the moment the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto, because it was a big event that affected time/space and happened while they were all alive, which would hopefully give them enough time. She had hope, even if she wasn't even remotely sure this would work.  
Neji figured fate hated him when he had been standing in a burnt down forest surrounded by dead comrades and enemies alike. Now he wondered if it just liked messing with him. (This is true, it does, but he'll never get it confirmed,) He placed his hand in the spot made for him, and watched as twelve others did the same. It was activated, and he felt his memories, chakra, everything about him get drained into the seal, and his last thought in that timeline was that ‘It worked.’

 

And it did work. Kinda. Sorta. Not exactly.  
See, the chakra went into their younger selves, without killing them even. And their younger selves received their memories. At two years old. At most. And while the memories were completely absorbed, they were two. At most. They were lucky that their minds didn't break. The memories aged the a bit, made them think a bit more, act a bit older, but the memories, for the most part, were shoved into the subconscious, and would be dreamed about as the years went by. The feelings were the things that stayed the most present. Feelings of family. That these people were theirs, and there'd be hell to pay for anyone who even tried to hurt their family. And considering the fact these are toddlers with the chakra and techniques of high jonin to above kage level shinobi, the payment would be harsh, and no one would be able to stop it.


	2. Chapter 1 : Wake up, my child, the monster is gone…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a parents panic when a monster comes knocking at the door.  
> Now, imagine said parents panic when something bad happens to their child only after the monster is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Cassiel's Nova for being the first commenter on this fic!  
> It should be noted that unless I already have the next two or three chapters ready, I will not post more than one chapter a day. 
> 
> I was originally planning to get the actual kids to do things this chapter, but I got carried off.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was old, maybe not quite by civilian standards, but as a shinobi, he was old. Right now, he'd never felt older. His successor, Namikaze Minato, was dead, dead fighting something he should have never had to, and here was the result. Minato was dead, next to his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, who was dead, next to their son. Their sleeping son, who will never know them, and will have to carry a burden he shouldn't have to for the rest of his life. The Sandaime Hokage picked the sleeping child up, and no longer able to bear the sight before him, ordered ANBU to take care of it, as he turned and left back to the tower.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, sharingan fully active, sat in the Uchiha safe house, curled around his sleeping little brother. He was glad his baby broed was sleeping, because up until a little while ago, he'd been bawling his little eyes out, which distressed Itachi to no end, as he couldn't get the child to stop. The all clear sounded, and Itachi slowly crept out with the other members of his family. He jumped to the closest roof, Sasuke tight against his chest, to view the damage taken on his village. He almost wished he hadn't. He'd gotten a glimpse before they'd been rushed into the shelters… He had seen the Kyuubi… But he still couldn't quite believe the amount of destruction in front of him. He hoped everyone he knew were okay…

* * *

Haruno Mebuki stood in front of her home, her infant daughter sleeping soundly against her chest. She imagined that her face was like stone, looked like she didn't care about the screams she could only just hear. She didn't feel that way. She was still in a bit of shock. A demon had attacked her village, and even now it was clear it had killed hundreds. Yet here was Mebuki’s home, untouched, unruined, not a single window cracked. She wasn't sure she wanted to go inside. Her husband had already, had even come back out, left to do… she couldn't remember, and had come back and gone in again.she wondered how he felt. She glanced down at her little Sakura. She'd been asleep since the attack had ended, even before the all clear sounded. Mebuki was almost happy that the monster had not affected her daughter, and slowly, rocking the child in her arms, she stepped into the house.

* * *

 Shin was three, practically a big kid! Which was why the caretaker was letting him help watch the babies. They made him watch this one in particular, who had been sleeping for forever! They were almost ready to move the last kids back to the orphanage, and he was still sleeping! Older kids said babies were cute when they slept. Shin supposed this baby was cute too. It had really white skin, like paper, and black hair. It was a really little baby. One of the big kids picked the baby up, and Shin followed, yawning. He wondered when he could sleep too. It wasn't fair that only the baby got to sleep. 

* * *

Akimichi Miyu should have had her hands full. Three children was a lot for one woman to handle at a single time. She had had Ayaka’s help with their children and Yoshino’s son before the all clear sounded. After they were settled back inside Miyu’s home, Ayaka had left, as she had some small medical training, and would be needed in the hospital. ‘Ino and the boys are asleep now anyway.’ she had said. Miyu had still been slightly worried, but it had been fine. Weirdly fine. Nothing had happened. At all. Three children, sleeping and curled up with each other in the crib. For over six hours. They had all missed their feedings. And Miyu realized now, as she worriedly checked them again, that at least one of them had dirtied themselves. And hadn't woken up. They weren't crying. They were asleep. They weren't waking up. Miyu couldn't quite quell the panic rushing through her as she tried to awaken the children. Not one of them woke up, and taking it to mean something bad, she scooped up all three, which still would not wake up, and rushed to the hospital. 

* * *

Inuzuka Hana was was probably going to start crying here soon. She wouldn't mean to, but she was tired, and still scared because the monster-fox-thing’s scent was still everywhere, and something was wrong with her baby brother! Mom had started yelling a couple hours ago waking Hana up from where she was sleeping in her room, because Kiba wouldn't wake up. They were at the hospital now. Hospital people were running around in chaos, clearly trying to take care of everything at once and not having much luck. The Inuzukas had been pushed inside a roomful early meant for babies and small children. There had been four other babies here already when Hana and mom and Kiba and Kuromaru and Hai and Ma and Ru had come in. There were a couple more now. Mom was pacing near one wall, clearly angry that no one was taking care of her pup. A large woman was sitting in a chair, watching over three of the babies. A small boy about Hana’s age was hovering over another baby with dark hair. There were two orphan babies, one which was big enough to walk even, had it been awake, though at the same time it looked sick, the only little one in the room to look so. (Her mom had asked about him when they were shoved in. He apparently had already been sick when he had suddenly fell asleep and wouldn't wake up.) As Hana watched, another woman was pushed in, her having white hair, and a pink bundle in her arms, crying about how her baby wasn't waking up. She ended up sitting in a corner by herself, curled around the little pink bundle, crying. Mom went over to talk to her, and crying slowly stopped. She eventually was talked into placing her baby on a bed, but she was still shaking a little. Hana didn't want to cry, she didn't! She curled up with Hai and Ma and Ru, hoping this would stop soon.

* * *

Nine hours after the all clear was called, Hyuuga Haruka was told that the Yondaime was officially dead. Killed, fighting the demon that had destroyed so much of their village. She had already known in a way. But the other part she was told, a mix that was clearly rumor, but her husband’s own eyes had seen proof of in a way. The Sandaime had been seen taking a child into the tower, and it was now said that child was the demon. She didn't quite understand, but apparently the Yondaime had died sealing the demon inside the child. Child… Her daughter…! Her daughter was supposed to be checked on regularly. Everyone was busy, so she understood that it couldn't be the same one repeatedly, but couldn't at least one of them be able to tell the girl needed to eat?! Haruka lifted her body from her seat, and went to where her daughter was currently. The girl should be bawling her pretty little eyes out by now, so Haruka was confused when she wasn't. She was down right scared when her daughter didn't wake up, more so than she had been the entirety of the Kyuubi's attack, she rushed from the room, her six month old daughter held tight to her chest, and had been about to run for the hospital. Ryou’s face had shoved itself into her mind. Her sister-in-law. Her sister-in-law, with a barely two year old son. Haruka was in the boys room, trying to shake him awake before she even consciously decided to make sure he was okay. He wouldn't wake up either. She grabbed a nearby Hyuuga chunin from his duties fixing up the grounds and they were off, running as fast as Haruka could to the hospital, where they were put in a room with several other people and small children, and a woman she recognized as an Inuzuka stopped her pacing, and told her what she knew. 

* * *

Aburame Shibi’s kikaichu had never been more disappointed in themselves. Aburame Shibi had never been more disappointed in himself. As a father, he made sure he got regular messages from his kikaichu on how his son was doing. Because of the attack, many of his kikaichu were confused and disorientated, due to the strange, malicious chakra that had clouded the air. So until that cleared up, they couldn't effectively send messages, but they didn't really notice anything wrong anyway; the boy hadn't woken up crying or anything, his breathing wasn't labored, all basic functions seemed to be fine. It took a full twelve hours for the air to clear up enough. It took a full twelve hours for Shibi to understand that his son hadn't woken up. It took him less than five minutes to get to the hospital with the still sleeping Shino in his arms. He'd never felt like such a disappointment as a father, such a disappointment to his son, because what if something was seriously wrong and he'd missed it because he's been busy? He hadn't been busy enough to risk his precious son’s life, he knows that. Imagine his surprise when he is directed to a room with ten other children who all appear to be asleep. Imagine his surprise when Tsume tells him that all of these children had been like this since the Kyuubi attack had ended.

* * *

Around the fourteenth hour a normal civilian nurse came in and hooked up IV’s to all the children, _‘Just in case.’_ and took their medical histories. It didn't even take a full day for an actual iryonin to come see them, which considering the circumstances was remarkably fast. This was due to fact that most injuries that weren't fatal, were caused by collapsing buildings. Most who had been attacked by or hit by the Kyuubi had died. Some of course had not, but it did free up doctors quicker than it should have. Not long after the iryonin began looking over the sleeping children, an older man was escorted in with the help of a genin, who was carrying his granddaughter. The genin left and she was given an IV as her medical history was taken. It did not take long for the doctors to reach the conclusion that there was nothing physically wrong with the children. The only thing to note was they all had massive chakra reserves, the type you don't even normally see on full jonin. (Except the sick orphan, but despite how cruel it may sound, no one paid him much attention(They didn't notice that orphan didn't really look sick anymore at this point)) The chakra wasn't hurting the children, wasn't causing the sleep. And it was sleep of some sort, not comas or worse. The doctors had no answers. No explanations, no reason. 

* * *

‘ _What about Naruto?’_ you're probably wondering. Well, as a new jinchuriki, he got his own (isolated) room with his own IV. The Sandaime had been informed that there were twelve other cases that lined up to the same hour as Naruto’s symptoms started, which Hiruzen was sad to say he hadn't noticed at the time. Not that it was very noticeable. The kids were just asleep. That was it. So asleep they couldn't, wouldn't wake up. And all but one had more chakra than what should be possible for a child of their age to have, and that one child had a chakra disease, and even then, he still had more chakra than he should considering the disease! All of this was unheard of, made completely no sense. According to the latest update from the hospital, the only similarities between the children found was that they all were asleep, had been since the Kyuubi attack ended, weren't waking up, and were between the age of two and newborn, all with more chakra than they should have. Hiruzen sighed, and went back to his other duties. Their was nothing he could do here, he'd just have to wait like everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akimichi Miyu is Choji's mother, Yamanaka Ayaka is Ino's mother, Hyuuga Haruka is Hinata's mother, Hyuuga Ryou is Neji's mother.  
> Any questions, comments or concerns can be directed to the comment area, I appreciate all comments, thank you for reading!~


	3. Chapter 2 : Confusion Level is Maxed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids wake up, and not a single gaurdian knows what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks matchynishi and Salachang9 for telling me about line breaks!~

Three days after the Kyuubi attack ended and thirteen children fell asleep, the first one woke up. It wasn't the oldest, though she was close, or the youngest. She wasn't the most important, and in another life had been the actual least of all thirteen. In this life she is the first to wake, mind spinning with half forgotten memories and an incessant need for something. A few things actually. The first she knows she can't get, because Grandpa said it’s a Bad Idea to touch weapons. No matter how much her gut is tugging at her, no matter how naked she feels right now, her Grandpa said No Touching, and she loves her Grandpa and missed him a way that didn't make sense, and she would listen to him and do whatever he said as long as he lived. She doesn't know to think about how three days ago she didn't know he'd die, nor does she know she had been asleep for three days. The other thing she wants, needs is to be hugged by her Grandpa. He's alive, and that simple fact feels her entire body with more love and warmth than should be able to fit. That need gets answered quickly, as Grandpa hobbles over to her, and pulls her still sleepy form tight to him. Neither really notice the excited-worried-overjoyed voices of the other occupants of the room, neither care, until the name of her next need is spoken with overwhelming joy, and Tenten is calling the name too and struggling to get to the person she needs much to Grandpa’s confusion. She sees him a second before his eyes do the thing and she hugging him a second later, and he's smiling and she's laughing and their happiness is a blanket around them blocking out all other sounds and thoughts and pooling warmth around them, when suddenly it gets brighter and better and ‘Oh, there he is.’ and she's hugging the other boy too. They are all too small, and the other boy is skinny in a bad way and looks sick, but they are happy, meshed tight together in a ball that had never had a chance to form in a different life. A single mother and a grandfather look on in confusion, still happy, but confused, because their child had never met these other children in their lives but here they were wrapped around each other like they had been like this since they were born. All the parents in the room looked like this, looking at four separate balls of three, each parent as confused as the other because most had never met, while others had only ever fought or yelled at each other three days ago. Tenten had another need, one that would not get answered that day, because the person she needed to follow was not where she could reach him, not where she could call him her leader, her Kage.

* * *

Naruto had woken up too, of course. His wake up was different. He was alone. Completely alone. He had less control than any of the others, even two month old Sakura could move her arms enough to hug and make sounds that could almost be words now, but Naruto was three days old, had not eaten a single thing in his life, and was alone. After a dream like he'd just had, with so many people who loved him, waking up cold and alone was not something he could ever dream (he could. Faintly, as though buried under something already buried, and with it brought the urge to smile a smile faker than Sai’s and paint the world orange) so he screamed. He screamed his confusion, his discomfort, his loneliness, everything that he needed and felt and couldn't express. This caused the ANBU guarding the child to have an actual panic attack, as he thought the baby was dying and was about to unpeasy the demon back on the world. Naruto was with the Sandaime in under a minute, and the familiar-not familiar presence was enough to to stop the hell screaming, but the baby still sobbed and cried, if a lot softer now, it's entire form shaking. Hiruzen, more than a little in shock by the noise the child had been making not a moment ago was working in autopilot as he set up a bottle for the child, just as he'd once done for his own child. It took him a long time to look down. The child looked back up at him, bright blue orbs sat in a tanned face with wisps of sunshine hair, and once again Hiruzen was disappointed in himself, this time for a reason he could not name, but could only think that it was his fault somehow that the child had made such broken screams. (He'd only half figure out later that it was his fault in a way. Had Naruto been able to get to his team, he'd never have been able to produce a sound like that. But now he had, and Hiruzen would never forget it.)

* * *

Mebuki was the first person to lose her shock enough to try to hold her daughter again (the first time having not worked as suddenly there was one then two black haired boys hugging her two-month-old daughter) and the woman was not at all expecting what happened when she tried. The second she tried to pull her daughter away, the child had let out an ear splitting screech and had grabbed onto both boys, who in turned held her back with equal fervor. This is not at all what Mebuki had thought would happen. The Uchiha boy’s brother then attempted to help Mebuki. This was an extraordinary mistake. While Sasuke loved his brother, the sight of him trying to take what was Sasuke’s away from him again caused the small boy to glare at his brother, the three tomoe in now scarlet eyes spinning rapidly. Sai had even less control. Sai knew on a level that the big brother was dangerous, and could beat him without trying. Sai knew on another level that the big brother loved Sai’s Other (Sai couldn't think what else to call the boy. He didn't know the boys name, but the boy was his, and he was the boy’s and they were alike and not and the same and not, they were each other's) and would never hurt him that badly. Neither of these facts mattered because the nin (Itachi was actually four and still an academy student, but to Sai he was also a twenty something missing nin, so details) was touching the girl, trying to take her away, and this was not allowed to happen. Sai growled, and a small ink lion formed purely from chakra began to form from his hands, but then Beautiful (always Beautiful, even when it was supposed to be a sarcastic joke she was Beautiful and little Sai could not understand what these have remembered feelings were (he hadn't know then either) all he knew was that she was Beautiful) was pulling on the girl too, and then Shadows was using shadows to help, and Big Guy had a grip on her, and the white eyed clearly not twins but Sai was calling them Twins anyway were guarding their back’s with the help of Pointy Girl and Strong Guy, Wild was going to bite the big brother any second, Silent had Sai’s Other and The Girl in the center of the group and guarded, but something was wrong. They were all waiting for something to happen, someone to say something, and an overwhelming sense of wrongness came over every child as they looked around the room and huddled together protectively. Their leader wasn't here. They had all felt the need to find him while hugging each other, but now that they were all grouped together without him, they didn't know what to do, couldn't understand that he was not here. To Sai it made no sense. He'd always had someone to listen to and follow. Always. And now that person wasn't here. Sai’s voice was the only one who broke the confused silence of children and their guardians. “Naruto?”

* * *

Inuzuka Tsume could under no circumstances completely understand what was going in front of her, and she probably could tell more than anyone else in the room. For lack of better words and terminology, she was looking at a pack of half starved wolves surrounded by another pack who promised peace but had just attacked a pup. It would be easy to explain what she was looking at, even if she couldn't explain the how's and why’s, and had these children not been below academy age it would have been impressive, hell, it would have been downright extraordinary. Except it wasn't, because her son was looking at her the way a caged animal did when it thought you were going to take its young. That's what they all looked like. Trapped, caged animals. The youngest and the one who had clearly been sick had been pressed into the middle. The one who had been sick was older, and had wordlessly and without thought been trusted to protect the pink haired girl, the Yamanaka, and the smaller paler not an Uchiha dark haired boy. Then there was a ring that was clearly ranged fighters, a Nara with shadows, a girl who clearly knew her way around the kunai she was holding (Where did she get those?!) (Promises to Grandpa did not matter if it meant someone she cared about got hurt) and an Aburame. They were being protected as well, but not in the same complete way the ones in the middle were being protected. The outer ring consisted of what were mid to close range fighters, the two Hyuuga of course we're in that one, as well as the Akimichi boy, her own son, and the Uchiha. None of them were in anything more or less than a ready stance. They weren't provoking a fight, but would be ready to defend when one came. There was also a hierarchy that Tsume could see parts of, but… it was clearly missing a piece. Even before the not Uchiha called a name Tsume didn't know, she could tell they were missing their Alpha, and she’d bet everything she owned that Naruto was the name of their Alpha. She also took notes of the six spots that had been opened upon the formation, the one in the ranged ring and four in the outer defending ring before those holes were closed up. The hole left for the Alpha took longer to close. She went through the information available in front of her again. There was no changing, except a slightly increased tension. She could have scoffed, would have, had the situation not been so uncertain and volatile. These were children, their children, Tsume knew, but she hadn't known until she met her son’s eyes that she had lost a part of her child the day he fell asleep that she might never get back. There was love in his eyes. Love for her. That love wasn't even a flickering of a candle to the all consuming roaring love he felt for the pack around him. She'd never thought she'd ever be this proud of her son until he'd found a good mate. She'd also never thought her son was cuter. He was four months old and would probably fall over soon, like the Uchiha kid just pretended didn't happen. She signed behind herself, and within a minute she was handed a camera. It was hospital rules to always have a camera near the children's wards. This stuff became great blackmail. She took three pictures. One of the entire thing, her son being all snarly and as a cute as Hana the first time someone tried to tell her she couldn't have Hai and Ma and Ru. The second included her son's adorably confused face, the third contained embarrassment. She probably just made the three most profitable blackmail photos ever. She had pictures of embarrassed clan head children, as well as confused clan head children! She was already walking out the door, her fuming son under her arm, when she called over her shoulder, “I'll make sure all the mom’s get their own set!”

* * *

While the children were still processing, the parents and guardians gathered them up easily and left. Most were confused, and it ached to be away from each other, even as they spent time with their families and got proper nutrition. They all agreed to each other in a way, that they would find the others again, and most importantly, they would find their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted Neji to start this chapter, but he positively refused to be written.  
> Any questions concerns comments or critics a can be directed to the comment box. All comments are appreciated!~


	4. Chapter 3 : The Trials of Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shikamaru's 'part' was way longer than it was supposed to be, I totally skimped on Sakura and Sasuke and I'm not the least bit sorry, and Neji's mom is salty and uses hyphens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank Sblck for this chapter, I honestly wouldn't have posted it yet without their seemingly average comment.

Sai was the first person to find their blonde leader. He was an ex-ROOT operative, not that he knew that, with the best training (not) in everything ninja. That, and he was currently a baby living in the same orphanage as the baby leader. They were going to get thrown in the same room eventually. When that happened, all hell broke loose. (Years later Naruto would still hold that one of his best pranks happened before he could remember, before he could even walk talk, or really do anything except scare the caretakers by smiling at them. Which did happen. A lot. Lee, being in the same orphanage and two at the time, has a hazy memory of orange ink and screaming, and refuses to talk about it more than that.) The ex-ROOT and almost-Hokage could not be separated after that, nor did someone ever try to do it again. The only person who could separate them enough so one could be fed without the other screaming was, curiously enough, a gray haired four year old named Shin. They only known connection between Shin and the black haired baby who was almost as clingy towards him as it was to the demon fox brat was that Shin had watched the child the day the demon had attacked. The caretakers did not further speculate on the clinginess after that fact got around. The demon fox brat and ink demon were joined by another orphan in their clinginess not long later, this one being the only other orphan who had fallen asleep after the demon’s attack. He'd been at the hospital, sick due to some disease that messed with his chakra coils, and had been returned to the orphanage shortly after he had woken up. The caretakers were not exactly surprised by this development, no the thing about surprised them about the child was his sheer hyperactiveness. He would go from cooing with the two babies trying to get them to talk, to doing push-ups and still trying to get the babies to talk, to doing sit ups and trying to get the babies to talk, to trying to help the caretakers and Shin feed and take care of the babies, to trying to get the ink demon to laugh, (always unsuccessfully, while the demon fox brat laughed at the first face made) back to getting the two to talk. Repetitively. Every day. All the time. Like clockwork. There were specifically timed breaks for eating and sleeping. It was saying something that out of the three the one called ‘demon fox brat’ was considered the most normal. 

* * *

The day before the Kyuubi attack, Nara Yoshino would swear up and down the Nara Shikamaru was the laziest baby born in Kami’s entire world. He hated to move, hated to make noises, hated opening his eyes. Yoshino honestly had to time the baby’s feeding times, and had to always check to make sure he didn't need changed. He also refused to interact with other babies. Ino had flailed her arm and hit him (Accidentally. Probably.) the first time they'd met, and he'd just kept on pretending to sleep. Pretending. Yoshino could already tell the difference. All of that said, three days after the Kyuubi attacked, Yoshino was surprised that her son had gotten up into a protective stance with other small children, had sat (as he couldn't stand) where a Nara would have been best be during a battle situation… had interacted with other children. Yoshino was proud her son was already a protective little warrior, and told him so repeatedly on the way home as her shock wore off. Over the following days however, despite being clearly awake, Shikamaru interacted with her less and less outside of for food and a change. Yoshino was almost back to worrying again, when suddenly Ayaka was barging in, swinging a laughing Ino in her arms, and Yoshino’s son was completely alert and swinging an arm, making noises, which little Ino responded to in kind when Ayaka had settled a bit. Ayaka set her little girl down by Shikamaru before spinning to Yoshino, talking about shopping and new fashions and that Miyu would be here in a couple minutes. Yoshino nodded bemusedly, and was soon caught up talking with her friend. Soon enough she was also talking with Miyu, and they were all three talking together to the background of laughing babies. When that thought registered to Yoshino, her head whipped around, and looked in awe as her son laughed and burbled and played with the two other children, poking at little Ino and crawling around and sometimes on Choji. Yoshino didn't cry, no sir, no matter how happy and in awe she was. She just had something in her eyes, that's all…

* * *

Generally speaking after that Ino could not be pulled away from Shikamaru or Choji unless she was asleep. If she had both, you couldn't pull her away even if you gave her sleeping pills. The only thing that got her to leave at that point was Ayaka saying they were going to go see Sakura. That was it. (Getting Shikamaru and Choji both to separated from each other was nearly impossible, and seeing one without the other was an increasingly rare sight.) There was not a single thing Ayaka or Inoichi knew that would make their daughter leave Sakura. Sakura, however, would leave Ino, for one person. Sasuke. These two also proved to be impossible to separate under normal, easy circumstances, but that was no longer Ayaka’s problem, no, that problem went to Mebuki, Mikoto, and their respective husbands. Sakura would not leave Sasuke. Sasuke would, however leave Sakura for his big brother every time. This lead to Itachi spending a lot more time at home and a lot less time on missions.

* * *

Elsewhere. As in inside the Hyuuga compound.  
It was Hyuuga Ryou’s turn to watch no-they-are-not-twins-their-fathers-are-the-twins-only-one-of-those-came-out-of-my-belly-AND-one-is-clearly-older-than-the-other. Ryou was the mother of the older-one, as well. The older-one, who happened to be the-son-of-the-younger-twin. The younger-twin-who-just-so-happened-to-get-branded-and-put-in-the-branch-house. Whose son was now sleeping side-to-side with the heir-to-the-main-house, the older-twin’s-daughter, who was younger than the younger-twin’s-son, and clearly weaker for some reason. As was most likely being spouted by the Hyuuga council, in another damned meeting. One of many meetings that had occurred since the Kyuubi attack and the event of the children-who-would-not-wake-up. No, Ryou was not annoyed, irritated, aggravated, vexed or anything of the sort. She didn't mind that her husband hadn't seen his son in several days, his twin not seeing his daughter in longer, (of course) or that she and her sister-in-law were taking turns with the two children’s needs and their own sleep. ‘Why was this needed?’ you may ask? It was needed because the two kept running off with the help of a short-sword wielding two year old who had also been part of the not-waking-up crisis. Her son, the older-twin’s (no younger, younger!) the, the younger-twin’s-son-who-was-older-than-the-older-twin’s-daughter (she needed to not forget this!) only seemed to hang out with the short-sword-wielding-girl only and both made a habit of roaming everywhere in Konoha (Hospital, Red-Lights-District, parks, Red-Lights-District training grounds, Red-Lights-District) while her sister-in-law’s daughter, the older-twin’s-daughter-who-was-younger-than-the-younger-twin’s-son would either find the Inuzuka-matriarch’s-son or the Aburame-heir or both, and play with them and their counterparts. (Ryou’s sister-in-law no longer really reacts to finding her daughter covered in dirt and alternatively dog hair or live bugs or both.) They don't continually run around at least, and usually stay in same place for a long time, as they are smaller and probably have less energy to go actual places, not run around (chasing-their-non-existent-tail) playing. They still end up weird places sometimes, but Ryou’s sister-in-law can almost always be directed there by someone who has seen the children recently. Ryou felt someone shaking her arm, and woke up, before she almost started crying. She'd fallen asleep. She'd fallen asleep, and dreamed about why she needed to stay awake while watching the not-twins. Who were now gone. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to send in a writing prompt (having to do with Naruto(or for/towards a specifc Naruto character)) comment it, and I might make it a fic and gift it to you.


	5. Chapter 4: A Birthday Party and Serious Intoductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I would start working on this and be immediately interrupted, not counting the section I had to completely redo. My apologies for the delay.  
> Also. I did a thing. A couple things. I really like them and they are mine and I didn't even know I had them till I made them and they make me happy.

Birthdays became the bane of every single parent’s existence, at least those who had a child who would not wake up after the Kyuubi. The first several birthdays after the incident were relatively simple. Until, at least, Inuzuka Kiba saw Hana’s birthday party, and was subsequently told by Tsume the point of a birthday party and why their were so many children playing with his sister. There was nothing for a time after that having to do with birthdays, but the majority of parental figures would now hold that the toddlers had been planning something. Said plan came into effect one year after the Kyuubi attack, during the Kyuubi festival. Every single person who had been watching the children simultaneously lost sight of the children. This, of course, lead to a panic, which only escalated when the parents found each other and not their own children. They (perhaps not unreasonably) assumed the worse, that another unexplained event had occurred to their specific set of children, even going so far as to go to the orphanage, which just so happened to be lacking three children. This of course furthered the panic, and lead to sending light of several tracking teams to look for the children. Now consider, for a moment, the fact that several of the children were in regular contact with each other, the fact that several of the children ended up in odd parts of the village at any given time of the day, (Or night, if Sasuke thought he could get away with it. And yes, I'm looking at you Sasuke, Tenten likes her sleep.) and the fact that they were in the middle of a festival. It took several hours for the children to be found, during with time Itachi had a mental breakdown which Hana tried very hard to help with, Mikoto almost killed Hiashi and Fugaku with Ryou’s help, Ayaka made a new type of poison, (which terrified Inoichi, as his wife was not a nin) Shikaku took semi-permanent refuge from Yoshino next to Choza, Miyu made several different meals, Meibuki and Haruka became fast friends, Shibi had a silent argument with his kikaichu, (what do you mean you won't help? He's my son! He's not even two what do you mean he can take care of himself? Talk to me! No, no he's a baby, it's impossible for his kikaichu to have anywhere near that many numbers, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?) Kizashi learned Hizashi had been on a genin team with Kizashi’s red-haired Uzumaki cousin, and Tsume was repeatedly shocked by the amount of balls the orphanage worker had, because why wasn't the man terrified of her yet?! (The man had been in charge of the demon fox brat, the ink demon, and their slightly odd/very loud friend. The dog woman was nothing to him.)  
When the team arrived back, they were immediately interrogated, and the group moved out, heading to an out of the way training ground where their children were. They were slightly (hello, understatement of the century) surprised to find the clearing filled with laughing children, baked goods, and a multitude of orange streamers and balloons. Itachi didn't really care, and was quickly in the middle of the group hugging his little brother. (Had he less self-control, he would have been a shaking sobbing mess, but as it was the sentiment was still there.) Sasuke was shocked for a couple seconds, before he started yelling for everyone to meet his Aniki. This lead to Itachi being the certain of attention, before Sai introduced Shin to him, and they both became the center of attention, which was quickly followed by Kiba having Hana join them, which then the three of them, Hai, Ma, and Ru became the center of attention. (I did a thing! I really like this thing!~)  
While the three oldest available children were crowded in the center and cooed over, the first parent decided to approach. Shibi wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but it definitely wasn't what happened. His son, his quiet, completely Aburame-ish son, called for him loudly, and waved his arms and pulled him over, leading to another round of introductions. Had that not shocked the Aburame clan head, the sight of at least one of his son’s kikaichu on every child present would have. The Yamanaka was essentially cuddling her’s with cupped hands, and the jinchuriki must have had a good dozen, which he seemed to be willing and knowingly feeding. (Shibi did not notice at the time that any lingering resentment he had felt towards the child due to the deaths of many of his clan members left at the sight of the little child beaming at his son while holding a kikaichu in small, gentle hands.)  
Tsume, not to be put off any longer, stormed forward next, and received similar treatment as her daughter, with her son loudly introducing her as their mother and the Inuzuka clan head, who won her title by beating up the last one for being a meanie. This instantly made her the most awesome woman ever (not Tsume’s words) and had four toddler girls looking at her with varying mixes of awe, curiosity, and admiration. (Tsume would never admit that their look gave her a warm feeling, or that it was the main contributing factor in her getting a genin team not even three years later.)  
The Uchiha and Hyuuga couples walked forward next, not to be out done by each other. (Haruka thought it was the slightest bit weird, how they were all taking turns, but no one else questioned it, so…) Ryou, Haruka, Mikoto and Hizashi were welcomed and greeted easily and happily. The same could not be said for Hiashi and Fugaku. They was met with wariness and something close to disdain, (which is more awkward than usual when it comes from toddlers) and it was visually clear to everyone looking that they were Not Allowed. The group and formed a protective ring around Hinata, Neji, Itachi, and the adults already integrated in with the children. At first, their was a bit of a standstill, with Sasuke standing in front of the two men, arms crossed and an adorable glare on his face while the two men processed what exactly was going on. Fugaku started turning red, and opened his mouth to start shouting, when a little blonde haired boy the two belatedly realized was the Kyuubi’s vessel waved Sasuke back to the group. The two men both felt slightly uneasy when the child (was it really a child? No child acts like this, has a presence like this) turned to them, and by all appearances studied them. Their uneasiness increased until the child spoke. After their short conversation, they were properly introduced to the children, and they moved with calmness neither had felt in years. (No one who heard the conversation ever spoke of it again, not what was said or what was done. Promises were made, and they have been kept. There’s not really much more too it.)  
Haruno Meibuki was vaguely nervous to step up the ever increasing group, but with her husband by her side she managed it. Her nervousness evaporated almost the same instant her daughter smiled up at her, and soon the tiny child was leading her to all her friends, and her husband was having a lively conversation with the Kyuubi’s vessel, telling him stories about the Uzumaki while others listened on. Apparently the poor child was an Uzumaki, and therefore her husband's cousin. (The boy would always be welcome in her house, him and all of his. Meibuki, from then on, tolerated no cruel word about the child to occur within her hearing. She may not be a ninja, but that boy was family in every sense of the word and any who spoke badly of him paid. He smiled the way her husband did… No one was ever going to take that smile away. No one.)  
Yoshino was studying the group as it welcomed the old man, one of the girl’s grandfathers, Choza knew. He also knew that Shikaku’s mind was still spinning from the Uchiha/Hyuuga debacle earlier, Inoichi was studying all visible behavioral patterns, and Ayaka was getting impatient. The fact Choza knew these things did not mean he knew what to do with the knowledge. In fact, while Choza was still trying to figure out how to get the group to move forward, his wonderful wife Miyu already had them moving. Before Choza knew it, he was being offered food and having small talk with the Hyuuga heiress and Shikaku was playing word games with a paper-white toddler (His name is Sai) and Inoichi had two girls braiding his hair, neither of which were Ino, Yoshino was talking with a pink haired girl(She’s Sakura right?), possibly about murder, possibly about how to motivate men, Ayaka was showing Sasuke how put poison on a kunai, (wait what?) and his wonderful wife was showing Shin (I think… I'll have to ask Shikaku later) and Shino… something. Choza didn't really understand what it was. (Choza decided he wanted to do more things like this. And he did. Every birthday. Every single birthday. There simply were not enough adults to watch over all the kids after the second one. Choza figured Shikaku was right about the first one being meant to lull them into a false sense of security.)  
(Meanwhile the orphanage worker sat leaning against a tree, half reading a book and half watching the chaos in front of him, while occasionally eating a snack. He did not get paid enough for this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?  
> Also, all ideas are welcome for other stories you want to see made.


	6. Omake: Tenten, the Two Year Old Weapon Mistress of Konoha (or how Tenten got her Grandpa to let her play with knives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after chapter two through chapter three

When he took in his granddaughter, he'd assumed that he no longer had to do deal with a child wanting to play with knives. His son, like him, had learned how to make them. (After years of arguing , yelling, and generally him saying for the brat not to go near the weapons. (Or the fire. Or the tongs. His anvil. Why was his brat in the forge again?!?)) It was clear to him now, that his darling granddaughter wanted to know how to use them. (And he was too old to deal with years worth of arguments and the irreparable damage that would be caused to their relationship. And his house,)  
After the stunt she pulled with the other children, he was the one who had to make sure the kunai she took got back to the right person. She heard his complaints about this. Loudly. Repeatedly. Until they got home. She was really hungry. So then she listened to him complain about how long she slept while he cooked her food. (For the first time in this life, she helped. She helped like she belonged there, next to him, even if she was a bit too short.)  
He put her to work, in the forge with him, soon after. She didn't question why, she had spent too long helping him already, though not in this life. In turn, he didn't comment on how she already knew what she was doing.  
It took awhile, what with him having other orders to fill out, and her not being able to work very long, but eventually, she helped him make her first weapon. It wouldn't even qualify as a short sword for a normal person, but for the almost two year old, it was just big enough. It was the first of many weapons they worked on together. (He didn't question how she knew how to make it, how she knew how to wield it, nor did he comment on the hours of practice she put into it, or how she always carried it with her, strapped to her back, from then on.)  
When they were working together, he would sometimes see another her, layered over, an older her who varied in age and skill but helped him just the same as she did. He got ideas of what weapons to make with her next from these ghostly apparitions of the what she could be. He approved.  
He wondered, sometimes, why the apparitions always had their hair up in twin buns, when his darling granddaughter had her hair always loose, brown stands cut meticulously at shoulder length, all even and perfect. He'd almost asked her to put it up that first day, but when he looked at her, standing solid and strong, seemingly looking at something he couldn't see, for someone who wasn't there, he'd seen the oldest apparition he would see of her, the first one he'd ever seen. She’d had her hair down two, raggedly with some parts shorter, some longer, some clearly burnt off. And she stood strong. And solid. Just like his darling granddaughter was now. So instead he didn't say a word, and nothing ever came of it. Sometimes though, when she spaced out when training, she would do this spin, her hair flaring out, her weapons gliding smooth and taking out unseen enemies, and he'd see the oldest apparition again, doing the exact same move. Both were beautiful, one scarred and burned, covered in blood and hair all chopped up, the other one small and slightly awkward still, covered in hours of sweat and dirt, hair perfectly and meticulously cut. Both were too young for what they were doing. So, he made more weapons with her, and hoped she'd grow out of the ghosts haunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/Omake was completely inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/users/Salachan9/pseuds/Salachan9 's comment. While her comment was barely about Tenten, the start of this chapter/Omake had me thinking of doing a seen with Sasuke and Tenten, specifically Sasuke waking Tenten up to go do something which I'm not specifically stating, before it suddenly evolved into a fic entirely about Tenten and her grandfather and oops I just wrote six hundred odd words about it, it should also be noted the apparition idea was given to me by KC's (no link available so I assume they are a guest) comment, and I will be using that from now on, though probably no where near this much. Any questions comments concerns? Also, if you want to have an Omake done about a specific character, just ask. I want to make them. Please don't make me beg.


	7. Chapter 5 : These Three Schemes | Oh Sensei Oh Sensei | Watch! The Littlest Ninjas Scheme! |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of how each group lured their Sensei back to them, and how Sai convinced Tenzo of something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been planning this for so long! I'm kinda surprised that my fist chapter with over 2000 words was also over 3000. Consider it a Christmas present, and expect an update soon!

He was furious at his dad. (And himself, and his village, and his brother (the entire world really) and everything else going on in his life right now…) He wanted out, what's more, he had an out he could actually take. So Sarutobi Asuma packed his bags, and started heading to the gate, (He should have just shushined. None of what happened next wouldn't have happened if he had just shushined. (Maybe that was a good thing…)) and what he hoped would be his new life as a member of The Twelve Guardian Shinobi. So imagine his surprise when while roof jumping, a kid ends up in front of him out of nowhere and he and the kid both end up on the ground in an alley just next to the house they had been on. Imagine his panic when the absolutely tiny child groans in pain and rolls into a ball around it’s arm. He crawls over to the tiny child and pulls it into his lap to get a good look at it and asses the damage. The little Nara boy his cuts and glass throughout his arm, and the wrist seemed sprained from where the kid landed on it. Asuma mumbled some reassurances while making sure the absolutely tiny child had no other injuries. The boy could barely even be a toddler! What in Kami’s name was he doing on the roof?! He stood up with the boy in his arms, (how could anything be so small?!) but he must have jerked to much, because the little (tiny tiny tiny he had physically injured a tiny child HIS MOTHER WAS GOING TO KILL HIM) boy let out a whimper, which lead to Asuma leaning against one wall of the alley while he readjusted the boy. The boy looked up at him blearily, finally realizing that someone was (trying and sorta FALLING) to help him- no he didn't. If he thought Asuma was helping him he wouldn't be wiggling and crying and trying to get away. If Asuma had been calming, he was back to full fledge panic now. He was doing everything he could in effort to calm the child down, including but not limited to introducing himself, (My name is Sarutobi Asuma PLEASE calm down!) stating his rank, (I'm a new jonin of Konoha my headband is right here I'm trying to help…!) and saying he was just gonna take the kid to the hospital- (NO!) the kid’s mother's house and everything else he could think of to make the child stop. Asuma was back sitting on the ground and almost ready to start crying when the kid finally stopped. He asked the kids name (Nara Shikamaru…) which was accompanied by a pitiful whimper from the kid, which Asuma answered with a pitiful whimper of his own. (He'd hurt the child of a clan head he was so dead he'd never see the light of day again…) He got up again slowly, making extra sure to not jostle the kid or make him start panicking again. Shikamaru was still watching him warily, but as Asuma started the long walk to the Nara compound, (like HELL he was going to roof jump and jostle the kid or worse, drop him) he missed the gleam of happiness in the kid’s eyes. He did not miss the way the kid hid his face in Asuma’s shoulder when they exited the alley. He almost missed the way a civilian woman cooed over them, which did cause him to miss the several ninja who vacated the roofs over and near the alley they'd been in. (There was a kid crying in an alley with the voice of an older (teenaged) male trying to make it shut up. Of course nins made sure it wasn't to serious, and of course they made sure to take pictures, and of course it would be a well known fact by nightfall.) He just kept walking, occasionally whispering comments to the adorably tiny child in his arms, and hoping no mothers would kill him anytime soon. She needed someone to practice her genjutsu on who wasn't a sharingan using bastard who would dispel it with a blink of those damned eyes.

* * *

She was this close to being nominated for jonin, and she wanted to pass so badly, but if she had no one to practice her genjutsu on…! She let out a frustrated yell, and cast one of her worse genjutsu, not expecting it to actually take hold. She also wasn't expecting to hear the horrified, high pitched screams of a young child. Kurenai let out a horrified gasp, and immediately dispelled her genjutsu, but the screams didn't stop. She rushed to towards the screams, and was confronted by the most adorable little girl curled up in a ball with her hands tightly closed and hands over her ears. Making sure to sit a small bit away and not touch the child less she scare her more, Kurenai began to talk to the little girl, making soft reassurances with a calm, even voice, promising safety and protection. Less than a minute after she started talking, the little girl was in her arms, quivering shakily and mumbling words about what she saw. Kurenai just continued to coo to her softly, hoping that eventually the child would be able to talk to her almost normally. When the girl stopped shaking, Kurenai introduced herself and explained what happened, before profusely apologizing. Only then did the girl unrap herself from around the teenager. She looked up at her, and Kurenai sucked in a breath. The tiny little child with the darkest short blue hair she’d ever seen, had eyes that were even more beautiful, Hyuuga eyes of the palest lavender, framed bya long bang on either side. The little girl seemed to not be able to speak for a moment, looking in awe Kurenai’s own red eyes. (Kurenai assumed it was because of the color. She'd never know it was because she was literally the woman from the tiny girl’s dreams.) For a split second, a slightly older girl with the eyes that were filled with pain and tears and slightly different hair was in her arms, before she changed into another girl with hair like the first and eyes that were locked closed, but couldn't hide the hurt and a hitai-ate around her neck, then again, to a girl with strong, confident eyes eyes and much longer hair and a hitai-ate with the kanji for Shinobi across her forehead, before she blinked the apparitions away. Before she could figure out what she just saw, the girl, sniffing a bit, said her own name. (Kurenai cast a genjutsu on the two year old Hyuuga heiress and most likely emotionally damaged the child. She was so screwed.) Then Hinata began asking what a genjutsu was and how it worked and so many other questions that Kurenai answered to the best of her ability. She ended up talking to the girl for almost an hour, before she ended up being talked into taking (carrying) the tiny child home. She may or may not have been the feature story of that night, as an ANBU may or may not have came running after hearing Hinata’s screams, and said ANBU may or may not have been a horrible gossip who made sure everybody heard about it. 

* * *

(He would guess it was planned when he saw Tenzo with a small black haired child in his arms, said child being good friends with the three children who he now had following him around. He'd KNOW when he saw three other groups of children surrounding three of his year mates.) Inu was on his way home from a tiring one-man mission of making sure someone DIDN’T die. While not a first, it was rare for someone to be willing to pay enough and to have legitimate enough concerns for an ANBU to be selected, let alone an ANBU like Inu. The mission had ended up with Inu killing a lot of people to protect one person, but it was a successful, well paying mission and Inu couldn't complain. He could, however, complain about practically almost tripping over a pink haired toddler almost a mile outside of the main civilized area of Konoha. He probably spent more time looking between the pink girl and his way to Konoha than he should have, but when the girl tripped over a root while walking in a direction that was not towards Konoha, Inu sighed and hopped down next to her, causing the girl to freeze. She looked up at him from the ground, tense and distrusting, until he tapped the Konoha symbol. Even though she calmed slightly, she was still tense and distrusting. Inu approved; even a Konoha nin could hurt a small child with the wrong reasons. The girl went to stand up, before she swallowed a gasp and leaned against the same tree who’s root had tripped her. She looked down at her foot like it betrayed her, before her head snapped back up to him, her green eyes wide in growing panic. Inu was slightly put off to be looked at like that by a child from his own village, but considering her earlier wariness and the fact she was clearly injured he hadn't really expected much else. He supposed her panic was also compounded by the fact he was wearing a mask, and she would have no real way to identify him if he did hurt her. He put his hands up in civilian stance for meaning no harm, but the girl bodily shoved herself out from in front of him, more specifically from in front of his hands, and away from the tree. She almost lost her balance and fell, but she righted herself quick enough, while he made sure not to move his body except his head, which he kept facing her. He almost felt the urge to be proud of her; the civilian stance for meaning no harm also happened to be close to a Shinobi’s ready stance for doing a jutsu. He kept his hands week separated and pointed away from her now, but the little girl was almost physically shaking from the tension in her body, and her breaths were a bit to quick from her panic. For a second he saw another pink haired girl, this one older, with a red Kunoichi style dress and hitai-ate in replace of this girls play clothes and orange ribbon with a red spiral in the center, the same panicked look on either face. It startled him just enough to loosen his tongue, and he finally spoke, attempting to reassure her that he meant no harm, but she had no reason to believe him, even when he tried reason. . (“I'm not going to hurt you…” “I don't beleive you.” “If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already.” “You could be a sadist.” “…you shouldn't know what that word means…”) They were at a stand still. She wouldn't trust him, he couldn't leave her, (he did not need the reprimanding he would get if he abandoned an injured toddler) he couldn't force her, (another reprimanding he most certainly did not want to go though) and she wouldn't trust him. (What's more, he agreed with her reasons for not trusting him.) She was keeping the weight off her foot, which gave him idea. He slowly reached for the pouch on his leg, and pulled out a role of bandages. He went to take a cations step towards her, but she was pulling away before he even finished the movement. Move,net ceased for a moment, before he tossed the roll to her, which he noticed she easily catched without losing her balance. She looked between her foot, the bandages and him for several long moments, before she shifted herself onto the ground. She slowly pulled off her sandal, keeping a wary eye on both her foot and him, before she began trying to bandage it up herself. Her hands were clumsy and inexperienced, she had an idea what to do, but had clearly never done it before. She was panicking again, making her hands shake and her fumbles with the bandages to be more pronounced. He soundlessly shifted so he was kneeling in front of her, and took her hands in his own. She froze, and he could smell the fear rolling off her in waves. Inu slowly began guiding her through the meticulous bandaging of an ankle and foot, the smooth, concise movements slowly causing her elevated heartbeat to slow down. After he thought she had it down, he let go of her hands and shifted back slightly, letting her try and finish it herself. Pups needed practice after being shown a new skill. (This moment, more than anything else, is what made him think it was planned. Sakura never did anything less than a perfect bandage, and she could practically do open heart surgery at five. An injury like the one she had right then had seemingly never been a challenge for her.) She had calmed down, and fear, panic and confusion were no longer overwhelming her scent, though she was still confused. Her scent startled him, as while children most always have their parents scents and a few close family freinds heavily mixed in with their own, this girl had over a dozen scents that weren't her own heavily mixed in with hers, and were it not for her clothes being higher quality than the orphanage could afford, he would assume she was an orphan simply do to the number of scents she had all over her. He almost asked her about them, but the pup probably just needed taken home. After saying as much, she agreed to let him carry her pack to Konoha. He swung her up on his back, and heard her laughter and her urges for him to go faster in his ear all the way back. He may also been spotted by a fellow ANBU when he entered the village proper, and said ANBU might have told the entirety of the corps about the pink haired laughing child who had somehow hitched a ride on an ANBU captain’s shoulders. A different ANBU, or maybe the same one, may have told a jonin freind of his, which might have resulted in just about everyone knowing about the incident, if not about what caused it.

* * *

When a small child atempted to join Maito Gai one afternoon during one of his many runs through the village, Gai merely commented on the child’s youthfulness and thought nothing more of it, at least until the end of the run and he turned to see that the severely worn out child was still there, a bit behind him. Gai once again exclaimed over the small one’s youth, and almost exploded when the child responded tiredly in kind. When the boy continued to follow Gai for the rest of the day, attempting to do everything Gai did, Gai was in a constant state of exstactic happiness. Gai ended up not noticing when the child left, but he did notice when the child showed up fairly early the next morning and went through most of the day following Gai around and doing as the older male did. The boy disappeared sometimes, and was never around when Gai ate his meals, but Gai supposed the young, youthful boy had a family to return to. Gai was surprised when after a couple weeks and some wearing down, the boy finally let him walk him home, Lee’s home being the orphanage. Gai felt slightly guilty for assuming the boy had a family, when two blurs rushed out of the orphanage, orange and yellow, one black and white, and youthful little Lee had two even smaller children hanging onto him, the bright one talking fast about food and missing Lee, the dark one simply smiling up at Lee and treating him, even as he hugged him just as strong as the other. A boy with pale hair who was a bit older than Lee waved out to the three, and told them to hurry up before the food got eaten. Gai was happy his youthful little follower had a family that cared about him. It was only a couple days later when a youthful little flower joined them. He was surprised by the weapons she carried, but during some of the drills she used it effortlessly as part of her body. She always changed it up, which Gai admired as extremely youthful, making sure her taijutsu was as stong as her wielding her weapons. The same week, another youthful child joined them, and Maito Gai now had three little followers instead of one. (His youthful rival was speechless when he saw them!) They all trained hard, did their best to match Gai’s pace, and even then they tried to outpace his when they thought they could. They always did better than they had the day before, always trying harder in such a youthful way.

* * *

He blamed his Senpai for this, and he would never forgive him. If his Snepai hadn't (jokingly even! Jokingly!) told four adoring children that he could be all of their Senseis when they graduated, had never said that genin were usually teams of three, before mentioning himself as being apprenticed, and had never said a word about his cute little 13 year old low jonin level Kouhai, Tenzo would never have been dragged into this mess! (He was wrong, he would have. Naruto had very fond dreams of Yamato-sensei, and Sai had gotten close to him, and Sai was an innocent flower that must be protected. Meaning he would have been dragged into the chaos as soon as Ino found out/remembered him.) He'd been in ANBU regalia when the black and white child found him, and it was possibly the only reason the child knew it was him, was because of the mask only he wore. The child had looked at him for a bit, before reaching into an orange bag that was wrapped around his hips, the only color in his entire outfit. Out of it he pulled what looked like a bottle of ink, and Tenzo was honestly curious what the kid was going to do at this point. The boy popped opened the bottle, which was full of ink, and stuck a finger inside, before seemingly concentrating. Tenzo was now curious, confused, and slightly annoyed, because Tenzo was an ANBU and why was this kid wasting his time- How was he doing that?! The ink from the bottle was following the child's finger, flowing like water, except not because the kid didnt even use a hand sign so how-?! The boy placed the hand with a small bit of ink trailing after it over his other bare arm for a second, before lifting his hand, showing the shape of a small ink cat who’s facial markings matched Tenzo’s mask almost exactly, but with much more detail. He was more than slightly startled when the cat stood up, and moved like a living thing, prowling up the boy’s arm before leanings towards Tenzo. Tenzo caught it in an open hand, and the ink chakra beast settled down in the palm of his hand. When he looked up, the child was smiling at him. That smile was the actual entire reason for Tenzo being in the mess he is now in, no matter what he says. He may also sometimes be eternally grateful his Senpai said something, but mostly he just refused to forgive him. (because there was honestly nothing to forgive, and even though Tenzo never said that part, Sai knew it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kurenai loved tiny academy Hinata from the moment she met her, and promised to take care of her and protect her always. The apparitions Kurenai saw are in order; the first time she saw Hinata, when Hinata became her genin, and when Hinata went to the battle that resulted in the time travel.  
> The differences in how the Senseis acted towards an injured child should be noted.  
> It should be noted that the Rookie Nine collaborated with each other on the easiest/best way to get their Sensei. It should also be noted that Sakura really was lost, really was hurt, and really didn't know it was her Sensei until she heard his voice. Getting Gai by comparison was fairly simple, and Sai getting Tenzo was kinda planned on the spot.  
> If anyone wants me to describe how all the kids look in the Omake I'm planning on posting next I will. I actually hinted a bit in this chapter what the Omake would actually be about.


	8. Of neith28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I (RueLukas) bring to you an entire chapter done by the person marked as my coauthor, neith28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itis not edited really or spell checked.  
> It is not officially apart of this story's canon, unlike Tenten's Omake. That does not mean parts and ideas of it will not be incorporated into the story.  
> As far as I know, neith28 created this for this story for this chapter, and worked really hard on it, so I will not discredit them this. It should be noted that I am doing this because I wish to create another chapter for this story.  
> Their primary language is Spanish, so some things simply didn't translate over correctly, and I didn't edit this. This also includes (some of) their notes.

For the reputation of joker, in my opinion, everyone underestimate Iruka, and being trained to be a ninja Iruka takes advantage of opportunities and although they want to accuse him, rightly, of the jokes, nobody can prove that it was him, I do not say that he is a genius, or who has the skills of a prodigy. But had evidence of trial and error test in the academy, Improved stealth skills, knows the best hiding places, he can hide his scent and possibly repress his chakra and study his goals of jokes and that is an effective method to improve as shinobi.  
Besides I think that the jokes would not be of immediate effect, but that timed, to avoid being caught and to be having an alibi

But Uchiha Jiako does not see it this way, it is possibly his first genin team, his duty and priority is to make better soldiers for the people and thinks that Iruka's behavior is immature, irresponsible and unprofessional.  
And after the third ninja war, Kyubi's attack the number of konoha shinobis is in red, so he prefers to focus on educating the future "serious and conventional shinobi" giving Iruka time to mature as a person and shinobi,

Postscript 1: I insist, I think things over  
Postscript 2: (()) my thoughts or comments within the story,  
() Thoughts or hindsight of the character within the story  
End of notes  
  
Uchiha Jiako walked the streets of Konoha, thinking about his students. More specifically, he was thinking about Umino Iruka. That boy had so much talent, but how was he going to be taken seriously when he was wasting his potential with those silly pranks?  
  
Like his sensei, Jiako preferred to focus more on teamwork and basic skills of his other disciples, and although it seemed cruel, sometimes excluded him from training, he had made that decision so that Iruka understood that he was now a soldier and that he Leave those babes behind,  
  
But the jokes continued, he recognized that the boy had determination, he was intelligent and surprisingly had not been caught, (suspected it was because Danzo sama had been subjected to some harmless jokes and military police cof, cof, Uchihas, cof, cof, They would turn a blind eye) and possibly, begging him to do so, would be an excellent shinobi in the future.  
He understood that his childish behavior was due to his orphanhood, and sometimes to be able to supply his needs, Iruka took little missions alone, sadly, something very common these days. Damn demon! Anger began to boil in his mind, he took a deep breath and tried to stifle it, it was not time to think about the hatred that slept in his heart, but if he had never appeared his brother would still be alive, he wished he could have a minute in front of him, Damn Kyubi, he would surround his neck with his hands and ...  
But before getting lost in his fantasies of revenge he heard several laughs and giggles, something unusual these days, when he looked for reason, looked around, looked for signs of some joke in the buildings and then noticed that the civilians stared at him, Some hid their laughter, others laughed with impudence.  
Oh no!, that is to get too far!  
Since when his vest and shinobi uniform was phosphorescent colors? ((Ok, sorry, I can not think of another big joke TT_TT))  
When and how did that brat have access to his clothes? He smiled finally had it, could prove that it was Iruka and neither sandaime sama could prevent him from punishing him (for some reason Iruka was a favorite of the hokage) resolutely jumped to the roof in the direction of his pupil's house, to impose a Exemplary punishment, but on the way he realized that many fellow shinobi ran through the ceilings like headless chickens, each and every one literally glowing with scandalous colors not only of their uniforms but their skins, with fear Jiako looked at his hands, which now shone with an electric green color, a smile of incredibility adorned his lips, he was sure that when he left his house, everything was normal, his skin and clothes,  
  
Dammit! He had not seen Iruka all day, farewell to his opportunity to impart reven ... shook his head, impart justice.  
Trouble and slippery brat, but outside by the protection of the hokage was sure that the Uchihas .... Jiako opened his eyes, felt an epiphany, had the perfect punishment (inside he did not mind admitting that he wanted revenge, too many jokes had endured, no matter how many of those jokes had made him day or week, his duty was to impose a limit on Iruka ) Sarutobi sama could not intervene this time, after all being a nanny was a mission to genin, a huge Smile seemed to split his face, he just needed to talk to Fugaku sama.

 

POV Fugaku  
  
He hated paperwork, sighed as he looked at the piles of paperwork that he still had to finish, file and save, wishing he could burn it with his eyes (technically he could do it, but he would have to fill in triplicate every document burned, buried, etc. No, it was not worth the momentary pleasure to seeing destroyed its most persistent enemy)  
  
Who had convinced him to accept the position of chief of police and clan leader? He honestly did not know what he was getting into, other than having to deal with the elders of his clan by itself was enough torture, he had to deal with issues and quarrels with both civilians and shinobi, law enforcement, and List went on and on.  
  
He tightened the bridge of his nose and sighed again were not new problems, but since the attack of the kyubi work with ninjas who not only distrusted and resented his entire clan, due to rumors that they dared to accuse them of were they the Who orchestrated the attack by controlling the nine tails.  
How dare they doubt his loyalty and that of his clan? Moreover, what would be the purpose of attacking the people that their ancestors with the Senjus founded for the protection of future generations?  
  
Sincerely he doubted the common sense of most people of Konohagakure.  
  
However, all was not lost, had the support of many clans, surprisingly, due to his second son and the strange meeting he had with 11 other children, and then with ... Naruto. (He shivered as he remembered the last time he tried, carelessly and without malice, to call him something about kyubi, Sasuke would be the pride of the clan when he grew up) besides the strange possessive attachment of all children.  
  
Itachi and the other older brothers were sometimes able to take care of them ... when he was not on missions, just like now.  
Damn! He did not have enough staff to find him, Sasuke was slippery and could hide very well when he was upset, like all last week, Sasuke loved and favored Itachi more than any other, It was the first time, in a long time, that Itachi had a long-term mission, and although he found other children would accompany him….  
Oh kami! If they tried to separate them without Itachi… only imagining it caused migraine, but if he did not do something Mikoto would kill him.  
  
While searching for a solution in which his dignity and body left intact, the door of his office burst open, someone screamed to die painfully, when he was willing to comply with that request, the surprise made him stop, in front of him was Jiako, literally glowing in phosphorescent colors, raised an eyebrow and asked:  
  
Iruka? Alibi? - his irritation increased, apart from his conflicts, had to deal with the mess that that boy caused, and although it had been amusing to see Danzo with his cane stuck to his hand or his bandages covering his two eyes unable to remove them or with multicolored hair, - A slight smile adorned his lips but erased it instantly. - It was more trouble than it was worth, just like burning the damn paperwork  
  
Jiako just nodded but had a triumphant smile, which caught his attention, he heard him saying - I would like to request a mission  
  
He frowned as his anger grew. What was Jiako's proposal? Did he think he had time for such nonsense? Did he think he would come alive from his office after bothering him with such a trivial matter?  
  
Jiako suspecting that his expectations of life diminished, he hastened to explain the mission, pleasantly surprised and relieved gave it.  
Had found the solution to his problems with his little son, as well as a legal way of chastising the troublesome troublemaker and more importantly he would keep Mikoto calm and he lived to see another day.

  
POV Iruka

It had taken him weeks to plan and execute his great joke, he had but especially careful.  
Several months earlier, I had bought in a mission, water-soluble infant dyes, very harmless and activated after a few hours, after trial and error. Then studied shifts of water cisterns of some buildings with shinobi population and the time in which the water would be spent and replenished.  
When he had all the information, he executed his plan by putting the dyes in modified explosives, placed in strategic places, the color that would take the clothes and the skin of his victims would depend on the cleaning products that they used.

He wanted to share joy with his fellow shinobi and civilians, gloating over his well-executed plan and his impunity, for a year that no one could prove that he was the intellectual and material author of hi… err ... jokes

For today was a very special day, was the wedding anniversary of his parents, and wanted to pay tribute to him, he still remembered the tradition that both had to "hide" gifts and cards throughout the town with very showy and phosphorescent papers, or the little jokes that were mutually made and in which he happily participated.

However instead of laughing, he was again facing the monument of the fallen, the only vestige that remained of his parents and honored them, gently caressing their names carved into the cold rock, while treacherous tears escaped his eyes.  
Abundant tears covered his vision, the solitude and the pain appeared to imprison and to suffocate it, now it was so easy to relate your happy memories to the lost and he really hated his helplessness, his weakness, if only he'd been stronger or faster or if he'd been older, maybe his parents would be here with him. He shook his head as he tried to wipe away his tears, he hated being alone or inactive because it was when painful memories struck his mind like a hammer like today.  
  
If his parents had a grave, today he would bring flowers, but when the kyubi appeared in the village he did almost literally on his neighborhood, he was lucky, good or bad opinion varied and depended on the day, being bad today, being removed From there and being the most terrifying and sad experience of his life.  
  
By the time everything was over and the monster disappeared he realized that all he had left was his life, everything else had disappeared, his neighborhood, his house, and most importantly his parents, along with many other shinobi who died protecting him and others like him. For days he looked inside the rubble and was lucky enough to find some of his belongings and an intact photo of him and his parents, his greatest treasure.  
  
The disaster or rather the attack had been so massive, so big, An almost fatal blow, that unless your clan was large or the case the survivors were numerous, they would have grave.  
  
For civilians, small clan shinobi or clanless shinobi, the Uminos belonging to the latter, had to be cremated to prevent the plague from spreading and ending with the last nail in the coffin of Konoha.  
  
He had to go to live in an orphanage, and to start again, along with many children who, like him, had lost everything, were hard and difficult, but the most difficult were the nights and the ceaseless nightmares that never ceased to torment him  
  
When the academy returned to accept students, everyone was sad, hurt and angry,  
The teachers were loaded with work, which tended to ignore the students, and being a very good student, was left out. In those days the pain was not of this world and was willing to anything, anything to drive away even for a moment the loneliness, by chance one day made a pretty big mistake, made everyone laugh and pay attention.  
  
And the rest is history, he had earned a reputation as a prankster, but he did not like the punishment for the craziness he did, so he decided to be an excellent joker, and study a lot to be able to make people laugh without being trapped. but eventually realized that no one took it seriously, no matter how hard he tried, he naively thought that everything would change when he graduated, and although he tried to prove it to Jiako sensei and his companions they had already labeled him and nothing of what Had done took away that stigma.  
  
To the point that sometimes, his sensei ignored him and left him out of training, tearing his heart and making his loneliness bigger. However, he decided to take advantage of his time and small missions rather than commissions, which allowed him to save and rent a small apartment, was a ninja, an adult before the law and he hated the orphanage.  
  
At times, he wanted to surrender but he remembered Hokage sama explaining the meaning of the will of fire. words he had engraved in his heart, he would always be grateful to Sarutobi sama for the time he spent, helped him to ward off the horrible loneliness and pain, despite being a nobody and so many who went through the same situation as him.  
(One of my theories is that Iruka is very similar to Hashirama sama, and I think Hiruzen feels nostalgia to see it, also is the reason Danzo to tolerate his XD jokes)  
  
Wiped his tears and smiled, "the shinobi are the ones who support", was his personal mantra, and although it was not of its creation, had been of great help.  
  
And although Jiako sensei doubted it, being a good joker required a lot of work and great skills, stealth skills, concealment, spot recognition, body language, chakra control, some psychology. ((If someone tried to take Iruka seriously, I think he would do a good job in the interrogation and torture section.)) And all these skills he learned in the library, sometimes with the help of the hokage sama, and would continue to make jokes until he was recognized by his sensei ((if only Jiako knew wuajajaja))  
  
Reassured he whispered happy anniversary, Mom, Dad.  
  
And smiled with a sore heart, it was time to see his masterpiece, on the way to the tower, he needed extra money, realized that the majority of the affected ones moved by the ceilings to avoid civilian population and other companions shinobis that had not been affected.  
  
He hid his smile and acted as if he knew nothing. When he arrived there was an atmosphere of expectation, as if he planned a great joke, narrowed his eyes, it seemed that the goal would be him again. he smiled was interested in what he would try this time, the adults lacked creativity and they went by the obvious, which made it easy to avoid the jokes were so disappointing, I hoped this time they might surprise you (be careful what you wish for you can get it )  
  
He asked for a mission and the only one he had in solitary was a nanny, the pay was higher than usual, suspicious, but the joke had been expensive and better than a well-paid mission.  
  
He had to recognize was witty and original, Kept calm to see the phosphorescent shinobi smile with satisfaction, would be her first time as a nanny solo.  
It was no big problem he liked the kids and his dream was to be an academy teacher in a couple of years, he thought until he saw the name on the parchment "Uchiha Sasuke"  
Until he knew the fame of the 13 ((I need a nickname for the children and their peculiarities)) oh Sage in which problem had gotten.  
  
Notes  
  
Hello  
Finally, the children participate  
I tried to give different perspectives  
I forgot to ask that other children would be with sasuke, remember that there are 4 who do not know, the team Gai and Sai.  
I do not know if you want to continue with the POV or description in third person, depending on your answer tomorrow would raise the rest  
  
Finally the children participate  
Notes  
First I feel the delay, but my inspiration refused to work with me, had the ideas but did not know how to write them  
Shinobi are more gossipy and curious than civilians  
In general the majority of the population will refer to Naruto, as Orphan Uzumaki, trying to avoid, and failing, to make references to the Kyubi, to try to distance himself and for the support that many clans give him.  
The majority of the population does not know Iruka since he does not belong to a clan or is a prodigy or is famous for what they will refer to him as genin  
End of notes  
  
It had been a bad week for the prominent clans of konoha all started with the Uchiha clan, the young heir Uchiha Itachi fulfilling his duties as chunin went on a mission C that would possibly take 2 weeks to be fulfilled, nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous. Except for the younger brother, Sasuke, had made a huge, long tantrum for two days (although the little one also looked sad and worried.), when they thought he calmed down, as he returned to his little friends. However, on the fourth day, they lost sight of him and when they started looking for him; they found that members of the Hyuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clans were also looking for their respective children, nothing out of the ordinary

The members of the four clans greeted and continued to search, until it became evident that they were not in the city, the panic and chaos they felt was such that only the Inuzuka were the ones who maintained their composure in the face of the new and unexpected situation. (Mainly because they knew that, the 13 children were a herd and had already shown that they would take care of each other.)

If it were not for the distressed and terrified they would have laughed to see the members of famous clans for being stoic lose to the panic and terror (although being sincere Mikoto sama, Haruka sama, Tsume sama ((I do not remember the name of the mother Of Shino)) were frankly terrifying and deadly when it came to their children)  
In an incredible and improvised work together of the four clans, they delayed but managed to find them 3 miles away from Konoha, three miles! How was that possible? How did they avoid surveillance and managed to get out of town? How would they tell their parents?!  
Mutually and completely agreed that information was a secret among the small children's trackers, if their parents found out, their heads and reputations would be destroyed, yes, everything was in another beautiful and deep secret (as many of the pranks that the 13 ... .. had realized, total eyes that do not see, lives that continued)

To avoid further conflict the four children were placed under the care of Yuhi Kurenai, while the bravest (mad and desperate) were to inform the concerned mothers that their children were safe with Yuhi san, when the mothers picked up their children, They were surprisingly learning basic concepts of genjutsu. And the calm lasted that day.

It was amazing to see young people who could handle those little ones and more when there was no previous kinship or familiarity.

By a strange turn of events also young Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Anbu Hound and Tenzo had attracted the 13 children and all of them were able to keep them calm and busy, to the surprise and delight of the gossips city dwellers, especially the members of the clan that owned the 13....  
Above all they felt gratitude and disbelief, it was terrifying for the Hyuga clan to see one of their young prodigies seek Gai's tutelage, they all prayed that the three children would not think of dressing with that horrendous green leotard. (Hiashi, Hizashi, and Little Lee's manager had had a long, exhausting conversation with Gai where they persuaded him, begged, avoided the children using it. the grandfather of Tenten threatened to never create or repair any weapon to him if his beloved granddaughter appeared in his house wearing that monstrosity)

The peace had a quick death, on the fifth day since Kurenai-san had a mission together with Gai-san, now there were seven annoying (and therefore elusive) children that the members of the different clans had to be outstanding. Without counting the other five children and the unofficial leader of the group, Naruto, all the children seemed to follow him and accept his ideas, especially the pranks (to the great annoyance of those in charge of orphanage). For what they spent all day trying to avoid that they returned to leave the city, it seemed that they decided to continue until the following morning because all they returned at the time of the dinner to their houses.  
The Hound team, and Asuma had been away from Konoha for several days, ((I have no idea what to write about them, especially if you already planned how and when all the senseis will gather)

On the morning of the sixth day, many shinobi began to shine, literally, for the amusement of the observers, according to rumors if they tried to take off their shine, the situation became worse, from one color to two or three, the mysterious joker returned to attack. In addition, a marginal note was assigned to the young Umino the care of an angry and frustrated Uchiha Sasuke, poor young man, had had the bad luck to take that mission. Since not only would he have to take care of Uchiha Sasuke but also to an indeterminate number Of children that could vary from four to thirteen, very few people could keep them quiet and visible especially when they were all together.  
Poor, poor genin, although a bit suspicious was the first time they used a nanny who did not belong to any clan involved with the 13

No one knew how, it was another great mystery that surrounded the children, together they all acted as family or as genin teams, and the young genin had managed to tame the little ones, not to one or three as did the others, but to Nine of them. The rumors began to circulate wildly, gave them candy with calming, argued some, used genjutsu said others, we are under genjutsu said those who had had under their care to any of the 13... (They really need a nickname.) Others who did not like the young man or any of the small ones (especially the kyu ... orphan Uzumaki, Mebuki is very convincing ... with a frying pan in his hand.) dared to insinuate that he had intimidated them and even hurt them, and the most resentful said That among losers understood and that was the reason for their success.

Everyone speculated especially when the older 3 and boy ink (you know, I'm not good with the nicknames TT_TT)) seemed slightly suspicious towards the stranger, something completely normal, until the kyu ... the orphan Uzumaki stared at the boy and smiled to Then run and embrace the astonished genin. Some said that was the time when the 13 .... They had added another member to their strange family. All the children called him sensei, (I do not know the sounds that small children would make in English with this word, in Spanish would be like chechei) but that is what the genin had done to be denominated like, another mystery.

Although by the end of the day, the genin looked as if he had returned from the battlefield, tired from his face, but he had a beautiful smile, and the dirt clinging to his clothing and body, but the parents and guardians of the children were enchanted. It was the first time since the children learned to walk that they knew where they were without doubts or the stress that they were lost in the city, so the young genin Umino Iruka became the official nanny of the 13 ....

During the next week the genin Umino was seen with the children taking care of them quite effectively and performing several fun activities, (for some it is not that they were spying on him to gossip, it was to prioritize the safety of the children, for the members of the clan Taking notes of what he did.) to the point that the 13 .... well fifteen counting Inuzuka Hana and Shin, had picnics with their favorite foods, played under the supervision of the young man, took naps under the trees and other normal games for the age of The 13.

Even the young Uchiha seemed to tolerate better the absence of his beloved brother, of course he still had fits of anger and sadness, but according to rumors, the boy could handle the younger children with a few looks and words.

((In my headcanon, Iruka tried to take care of and comfort Sasuke, allowed him to cry and took him by the hand from time to time, tried to make him talk about his pain and possibly brought food for him. As an orphan Iruka could understand sasuke's physical and emotional needs, in addition to his fears and nightmares. unfortunately Itachi was in charge of destroying the easy confidence towards the adults of his brother, so Sasuke did not allow Iruka to come too close, fearing to return to Being betrayed and thinking of avenging his clan, but the feeling of gratitude was buried in him))

The kyu ... the orphan Uzumaki followed like a little duck to the young genin, to the point that one night the caretakers of the orphanage, could not find it for all that they looked for him, terrified were where the hokage to report the event. Only to find Uzumaki deeply asleep and strongly clinging to a moaning and weeping genin while speaking with sandaime sama. the conversation must have been important since the eyes of the Umino reflected a deep adoration towards the child who carried and refused to let him go, he had (He questioned Kakashi's decision to introduce his team for the chunin examinations in front of the Hokage.)) to reach an agreement and return him to the orphanage (Iruka still did not have a good Concept of the place.) only his efforts were obsolete, when the child woke up, there was no promise, no scolding that they did separate.  
Iruka and young Uzumaki would sleep together that night in their apartment (action that would be repeated over the years) caregivers returned relieved to an orphanage only to discover that the other three children were not. And because of their proximity to the Uzumaki they suspected where they might be and went to the young man's apartment where he was preparing to bed the four children, they only verified that the children were well and left knowing that any discussion would be a waste of time. (One of the managers told all this one night of drunkenness)

So they assume that the next morning the children boasted of their sleepover since the rest of the children rushed to ask permission to do another sleepover that night, some parents refused or argued for the size of the place, in the end they decided .... ((It's your decision where the sleepover will be))

To get to know the details better, many approached their sensei Uchiha Jiako, who also seemed amazed by the outcome of the mission was heard was supposed to be a punishment, which aroused the most curiosity, after a constant bewilderment, They got nothing, apart from knowing that that mission had been created specifically for genin.

The curiosity was so great that some approached the genin to ask more than all their acceptance of the orphans (more than everything to the little Uzumaki.) fact that was not easy since the children could be quite vicious and possessive. When they managed to ambu... find him casually after his training genin, he just smiled saying that now had again family, before continuing to question, him appeared the little orphans, the girl Haruno, and child Uchiha, ending the conversation.

The strange dynamics continued without much change until the return of the young heir Uchiha, until the third week. And being so devoted to his brother, as soon as he left to report his mission was in his quest, finding him quickly in training camp 10 together with the orphans, girls Haruno and Inuzuka (Gai and Kurenai had returned last week) and With a genin. He carelessly hastened to hug his little brother and tried to take him home; taking the surprise, that Sasuke released his embrace and, grabbed the leg of the genin, refusing to see his older brother. ((Sasuke resents Itachi by the time he left.))

According to witnesses, who happened to pass by, one could notice the incredulity of the elder Uchiha, while the genin spoke with the younger Uchiha, who still refused to recognize his brother, and then presented himself with Itachi, the uncomfortable situation lasted until Than the kyu .. The orphan Uzumaki intervened for ramen, causing Sasuke to separate from the genin, Who bent down talking that Sasuke and surprisingly managed to look at his brother and agree to go with him.

However the surprises were not over, as the boy approached his brother, raised his little arms and when Itachi bowed, the little boy hit with two of his little fingers on the forehead of his brother and smiled, to run and reach their Friends and take the unoccupied hand of the genin. Holding Naruto's other hand. ((Sasuke is getting all the time Itachi did the same, then left))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is by neith28, and not officially part of this story.
> 
> I will not tolerate any rudeness that has to do with spelling, inability to read parts of the chapter, or just rudeness in general.   
> It's unlikely that I will ever change or edit this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how to do line breaks. This was a prolonge… and I don't know how to change chapter names. Any help will be appreciated.


End file.
